present,future,past
by chantal1
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite are dropped in the future , Will Roxton ever replace M\\\'s true love.?


Author: Angelic Sinner AKA : Chantal   
Title :present, future , past .   
Rating . PG13   
Summary : Roxton and Marguerite are dropped in the future , Will Roxton ever   
replace Marguerite's true love ?.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A cave somewhere on the plateau   
  
  
-Marguerite in here , I think I have found a way out .   
Miss Krux ran towards the hunter , a smile visible on her face .   
-Ouch ! damn it , I tore my skirt , see what you made me do because of all the excitement .   
you better not be toying with me John Roxton .   
The hunter didn't know what to reply , but he couldn't hide his grin . This woman   
would drive him mad someday .   
-Look , a bright light , like the one we had encountered , but this one seems to   
have some kind of a magnetic field .   
-What are we waiting for let's pass through .   
-Are you crazy ! we do not know where it will lead us , perhaps raptors roam behind it .   
Marguerite didn't listen and she walked right through . Before Roxton could even pronounce   
" What about the others?"   
  
He followed the heiress into the brightness , and found himself all dressed up in a Gorgeous   
castle .   
  
At the tree house .   
  
-Where are they .   
-Oh Veronica , you know Marguerite ,   
-But that is no reason for them to be this late Malone .   
-You are right my dear , perhaps we should go after them .   
-I agree professor . Answered Veronica .   
The three gathered the necessary and took the elevator , crossing the jungle to   
find their friends , but where to search ? There were many caves on the plateau .   
After hours of walking , Malone thought he saw something ,   
-Look.   
-What is it Malone ?   
-Veronica Doesn't it look familiar ?   
-It's Marguerite's .   
-What did you find Malone , asked the older man .   
-I think they went through that cave , Challenger .   
-But that is impossible .   
-What do you mean Veronica .   
-That cave , it has no value of time , it's a portal .   
-My , that is exciting .   
-Not when you think that perhaps there is no chance for them to come back . Answered   
Veronica fear on her face .   
-Then all we can do is wait for them at the tree house .   
They walked back to the tree house , hoping to get there before dark , their   
hearts with Roxton and Marguerite , hoping that soon they will find the way back .   
  
  
London : 1926   
  
Roxton looked at himself , at the clothes she was wearing .He   
looked like a fine gentleman , just like the old days , a pipe in a hand , another in his   
pocket , he walked around the room , afraid , surprised , excited . " What the hell happened "   
he thought to himself , " I must be dreaming , but it sure is a nice dream " . He raised his   
hand to light up his pipe , he saw a shining piece on his finger ." What the ..."   
A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts .   
-Come in .   
-Good Morning !   
Marguerite walked in wearing an exquisite dress , her hair loose on her shoulders , she   
looked beautiful .   
-Marguerite ? What are you doing here ?   
-What a pity , don't you recognize me ?   
-Yes I do , But we were on the plateau and then ...   
-We crossed the light , it's London , it 's 1926 , can you believe it Roxton ?   
-Well , I must say it's weird , but it's good to be home too .   
He came closer holding her hands in his , looking straight in her eyes , then leaning to   
kiss her palm .   
-Marguerite ! You have a ring too .   
-Yes I noticed it , but I left it , I don't know my status here .   
She came closer and whispered .   
-I think I am married , and hopefully to someone quite rich .   
-Well so am I .   
They looked into each other's eyes with surprise and nervousness , as though coming to a   
conclusion .   
-Lord Roxton , Lady Roxton , Breakfast is served .   
They both turned towards the butler , standing beside the door .   
-What did you say ?   
-Breakfast is ready Madam .   
-Oh God , Oh God John do you know what this means . She said nervous .   
He smiled , he sure was happy from the inside , but he couldn't dare and show her .   
-My loveley Marguerite , I think you and I are ...   
-Don't you dare say it John .   
And she burst out of the room .   
  
  
  
At the breakfast table , Marguerite didn't even glance at John . She buried her   
face in her plate .   
- Breakfast was delicious thank you , I shall retire in my room , until the rain stops .   
Sitting in front of her mirror , she smiled , she had to admit it was rather amusing   
to be John Roxton's wife , " Will this be us in the future , if we return home from the   
plateau ?" she thought. She and Roxton did share feelings , but will it have come to this ?   
A mixture of fear and joy embraced her heart , and she decided to go talk to her spouse .   
Just as she reached the door , Roxton opened it , and she jumped backwards .   
-You scared me .   
He gave her a smile . We need to talk .   
-I was just on my way to see you .   
-Marguerite , I don't think this was a coincidence ... the fact that we ended up here of   
all the places .   
-Perhaps .   
-What if this is truly us , after getting of the plateau .   
-Oh Roxton get real , I will never be a good wife , you know me , and you know what I am   
usually after , I don't want to hurt you .   
-But you wear my ring , that must mean you accepted me , so why do that if you don't love   
me .   
-You have a fortune John .   
-Oh you ...   
He wanted to slap her so bad , even after all this she denied it , she truly was a heartless   
woman , how could he think she had changed . He walked out of her room , slamming the door   
behind him .   
Marguerite felt real bad , she had crossed the line this time , they were married and she   
had duties towards him , and she thought to herself how much she missed the plateau at   
least there , there was a thin line to separate her from Materialism .   
She ran after him , .   
-I am sorry John .   
-You don't need to be , I don't know about you , but I am researching about the plateau ,   
I want to go back . I miss them .   
-We can't John , all we ever wanted was to come to London , we can't leave now .   
- No one is forcing you Marguerite .   
-I said I am sorry .   
-This whole marriage thing might have been a big step for you , I understand that you are a   
bit shocked . But whatever happened in your past , you cannot blame me for , I am here , a   
part of your present and heaven knows I have done everything to make you forget , to make   
you feel happy , loved and respected . I will not force you into this Marguerite .   
Tears filled her eyes and she ran upstairs to her chamber , she despised herself .   
He had given her everything possible and what had she done ? Told him she was in it for the   
money , what a big liar , he had no money on the plateau and yet every time he held her she   
melted . Fake I am all fake she thought , Hiding my sensibility behind my pursuit for gems .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roxton led Marguerite inside , they were invited to a ball , she did   
look ravishing but he had abstained himself from complimenting her , she was   
off course mad , but she had brought it upon her .   
-Why Lady Roxton , you look amazing .   
-Why thank you , kind sir .   
-Lord Roxton , may I have a dance with your wife .   
-You most certainly can.   
Marguerite danced with the charming new cavalier , one dance   
after another , while John sat in the corner drinking his brandy . A lady approached   
him and he suddenly recognized her .   
-Miss Green , How enchanting .   
-Lord John , What a nice surprise .   
The two sat there , talking about their lives the past years , Miss Green   
was an old friend of John's but nonetheless , of immaculate beauty , and Marguerite noticed that .   
Full of jealousy , she continued to dance trying not to look back . How had she come to this .   
Her jealous because of Roxton , she had seen him flirt with many on the plateau but back then she   
knew they meant nothing , they weren't a serious threat . But here , now , it was eating her .   
She had fought with him , and he was turning to someone else for comfort .   
-Lord Blake , would you like to sit and get a brandy .   
-Would love to , as long as you husband agrees.   
-Well he's quite busy .   
Marguerite made sure to sit close , and pretend to be really comfortable , she laughed loud ,   
throwing herself on the Lord from time to time .   
-This is ity , I had it . This woman will never learn .   
-Lord John ! What is it .   
-I am sorry Miss Green , but my wife seems to have forgotten her boundaries .   
The lady nodded , while Roxton walked towards his wife , grabbing her by the arm .   
-We are going home .   
-How dare you ? Leave me alone John .   
-Don't make a scene , just walk in front of me .   
-You have gone too far .   
-Just what I had in mind .   
  
As soon as they got out of the door , John couldn't contain his anger .   
-What kind of a woman are you ?   
-So now you are suddenly interested hun !   
-I can't believe you Marguerite , you are something else .   
He nodded , sad eyes showing his pain.   
-You said you don't want to force me into this .   
-And I won't Marguerite , I still care about you , God knows I do , but I am tired of   
your games . It's all a game to you isn't it ? Well I am tired . I have done enough .   
Good bye .   
  
He left her standing there , rain started to pour again . She had always feared this ,   
feared that once they would return to London , she would change , that he will see her   
real image , and she knew that was no good , she knew what she was like . On the plateau   
these thoughts were holding her back , and now here she was in London , so what was her   
reason now ? She went and screwed up everything , still afraid to let her feelings show ,   
afraid that they will control her ." well look at you , you let fortune control you and   
yet you are afraid of love , I pity you Marguerite Krux " She kept walking in the rain ,   
now she was sure , she loved him more than everything . Perhaps she needed to lose him to   
know what he meant to her , and he did mean a lot more than she gave him credit . She didn't   
want to return him , she couldn't face him , not now , her eyes were swollen ,so much she   
cried . He wouldn't want her anymore , if only she could return to the plateau , Veronica ,   
Ned , Challenger , Summerlee ... She missed them so much . It's only there , in the tree house   
that she had found real friends , friends that did stick by her , not because of her name or   
social status ., but because she was Marguerite , yes , stubborn Marguerite . " I have to go   
back , I have to tell Roxton how I feel "   
  
She reached her house , the maid opened the door , and was shocked to see her all wet ,   
" Hurry in Lady Roxton , sit by the fire before you catch a cold ." " Is the Lord home ?"   
" No My Lady , he was with you , wasn't he ?" " Not anymore ..." she sighed . " I have to   
find him , do you have any idea where he might be ?" "Well Milord has a favorite spot he   
goes to , The lake , the spot next to the big tree. " "Thank you ." Marguerite ran to   
the door . " But My Lady..."   
Too late Marguerite was already out in the rain , looking for John Roxton .   
  
Fast paces , she walked , ran , she needed to reach him , to stop her ache .   
-Roxtooooooon , She shouted . Roxton answer me , I need to talk to you .   
A tall figure came out from behind the trees .   
-What are you doing here Marguerite ? You will catch a cold .   
-You still worry about me . She answered , a smile through the teary eyes .   
He didn't answer .   
-Roxton , I figured some things , I know we can make it work .... I want to make   
it work .   
I want to go back to the tree house , I miss them . And there , we were perfect ,   
we fought but we were good together .   
She came closer , but he kept the distance between them .   
-John , I realized many things , after you left me , I don't give a damn about you   
fortune , for richer or for poorer . Roxton talk to me .   
-People don't change Marguerite . He nodded .   
-Why won't you give me a chance to prove it to you .   
-I have ... So many times.   
-Roxton I have seeked fortune all my life , I will always . But at this point you   
come first , our friends at the tree house come first ... I realized I love you John .   
-Are you afraid to lose me and my fortune hun! Marguerite .   
-No ... No John , I have poured my heart to you .   
She turned , walking away from him , he could see her swallow the pain ,   
he heard a sob , and it crushed his heart . Roxton went after her grabbing her by the   
hand , turning her to face him . Rain mingled with her tears , her lips parted , pouting ,   
her nose red from the cold . He caressed her wet hair , not letting go of her eyes .   
-You will drive me mad someday , you know .   
-I am already mad . Mad for letting you go , and madly in love .   
-I am sorry Marguerite .   
-So am I ,John . So am I .   
He hugged her close to him , then lifted her chin kissing her gently , then more passionately .   
His heart was overwhelmed .   
-We better get back , before we both get sick .   
  
  
Marguerite was taking a hot bath , relaxing her eyes , and as soon as she opened   
them , she saw a figure in front of her .   
-Jooohn , I am taking a bath . And I think you forgot you clothes.   
-Well my dear , we ARE married , and I figured you might need someone to rub your back .   
-That would be nice .   
He joined he in the tub massaging her back , kissing her neck .   
-I got you something , he whispered to her neck .   
-What is it , come on tell me . She answered impatient .   
He asked her to close her eyes , He took her hand , and she could feel something   
slide on her finger , she opened her eyes to see a beautiful ring .   
-Oh John , That is wonderful .   
-In a way , I figured , we can renew our promises .   
Her face half turned , an arm around his neck , she kissed him , then posing her   
head on his chest , she said .   
-I love you Lord John Roxton .   
-I love you too .   
  
  
  
  
Back at the tree house .   
  
-What happened ?   
-You and Marguerite went into a cave .   
Roxton jumped from his bed .   
-Malone , Veronica , Challenger , Oh my .... We are back . Where did you find us .   
-You were both laying in front of the cave , when we returned the next morning to find   
a solution , said the reporter .   
-Where's Marguerite ?   
-She's fine , still sleeping . Answered Veronica . What did you mean by , We're back .   
-We were in London , me and Marguerite . He looked at his hand , there was no ring .   
I don't know how , but it did happen .   
-Just like what happened to me .Said Malone .   
-No , it was the future . It was amazing .   
-My boy . Said Summerlee . You were burning with fever .   
-I need to talk to Marguerite .   
He walked to her side , she was still asleep , a smile visible on her face .   
-Marguerite , wake up .   
She opened her , eyes , before even looking around , she saw his face and smiled ,   
such a beautiful smile . She put her hands around him and gave him a passionate kiss .   
-Mar...   
-You were great last night .   
Marguerite could hear giggles around her , she looked , and to her surprise she was   
back at the tree house . Embarrassed by her confession , and her act ,   
-Well I had a fever . There's nothing funny about that .   
-You did say his name more than once in your sleep . Said Veronica smiling .   
-Oh did she ? Interfered Roxton .   
Marguerite was giving Veronica a nasty look when Malone said .   
-Well you weren't better , you kept repeating it all night .   
Everybody started to laugh .   
Roxton looked at Marguerite with all the tenderness in his eyes , and she gave him a smile ,   
nodding , assuring him that she was conscious of what had happened .   
He shook his head , a hand on his heart , while she played with the ring on her finger .   
  
  
The End   
review it please .   
I just wanna thank everybody on the lost world Message Board , for sharing this   
beautiful show ( obsession :P ) with me .


End file.
